


Jhon the human

by 55555ive



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anthropomorphic, Drinking, Drugs, Fantasy, Furry, Gangs, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hidden Talents, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, Movie Reference, Multi, Music, Nudity, POV Male Character, Partial Nudity, Pop Culture, Public Nudity, Science Fiction, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55555ive/pseuds/55555ive





	1. Falling

Two worlds, one where humans are the prominent species of earth and one where a vast number of species evolved. For a long time the two worlds have been separated. Their existences mirroring one another there has always been only a single way to move between the two. A single wall , a door if you will, that rests in a place hidden from civilization.

A man , a human, by the name Jhon Sterling washed up on a island in the middle of the ocean. What a shame that the one vacation he took in years resulted in a ship wreck leaving him alone with no hope of survival. Jhon was your typical white 25 year old male. He was average by most people's judgment, skinny by others. But by no means was he strong or muscular , which is a trait that might have come in handy as he needed to fend for himself. He was also of average intelligence. Though he was a progressive thinker none of his thoughts on gay life style, the existence of aliens, or renewable energy debates would be of much help to him.

He traversed the wilds of the island hoping to find other survivors. For days he walked aimlessly not sure of where to go. Jhon should have been more careful ,but then again how would he had known he was so close to a place he could never hope to return from.

He finally stopped, his body was weak, malnourished, and unclean. He couldn't move any further. He fell to his knees and then fell back laying on his back looking up through the trees. It might have been a sight worth admiration for its beauty if not for Jhon being so close to his end. It was then that he heard a sound, people, he heard people. Jhon was sure of it , he could hear an entire conversation being held. It was coming from behind a bush just beyond a few feet where he laid.

He forced his body to stand and approach the bush. He used his hands to open it and look through. He couldn't see anything but the voices were so clear. He couldn't even see the sunlight , it was as if there was a deep shadow inside the bush so dark no light could make it clear. He tried to separate the bush more and with one motion he made a mistake. He fell in, no, he fell through.

Jhon woke up and opened his eyes to a sight too strange for belief. He was laying face up on a table. He was outside a restaurant curb side in what seemed to be a city. Siting around him in chairs just as confused as he was were a lion a bull and a deer.

Raymond- hey buddy you mind getting off our table

Jhon hopped off the table in fear.

Jhon- you just spoke

Raymond - yea, and your naked

Jhon- your a lion

Jhon started to back away slowly until he felt the wall of the building behind him.

Raymond- is something the matter

The lion stood up and walked towards Jhon slowly.

Jhon- your walking on two legs , what the hell is going on

Raymond- buddy i think you need help

Jhon then looked around himself and found that this lion wasn't the only animal acting human. He also found himself catching eyes from the many people eating outside and those walking by. He realized that he was the one acting strangely, and thought it was hard he took a deep breath and relaxed himself.

Jhon- I'm sorry, I'm fine

Raymond- are you sure

Jhon- yes , I'm sure

Raymond- why did you seem so surprised that I could walk or talk.... and why are you naked

Julius- yea and why are you naked

Tristan- and where did you fall from

Jhon didn't have many answers so he spoke truthfully.

Jhon- where I come from animals don't walk and talk , I was in a ship wreck and my clothes were torn off , and I think I fell in a bush that dropped me on your table

Everyone looked confused and there was a break of silence before everyone broke out laughing.

Raymond- that's funny guy but really though

Jhon- I'm serious

Raymond- you cant be serious

Jhon- but I am

Everyone slowly stopped laughing.

Raymond- your serious

Jhon- yes

Raymond- why don't you have a seat with me and my friends, and not on the table this time

Julius- what , we don't know this guy , and I'm pretty sure he just had his bare ass on my sandwich

Raymond- chill J, this guy clearly needs help

Julius- but not from us

Raymond- don't listen to Julius , grab a seat

Jhon was going to decline the offer but when he saw the food on the table he got sat down faster than Raymond. He started to eat the food from everyone's plate without asking.

Julius- so we're just gonna let him eat our food now

Tristan- you said he sat on your sandwich, were you gonna eat it ether way

Jhon stopped himself and blushed slightly as he was embarrassed by his own actions.

Jhon- sorry

Raymond- your fine, what was your name

Jhon- Jhon, my name is Jhon

Raymond- well its nice to meet you Jhon I'm Raymond most people call me Ray , Mr. Hot head here Julius

Jhon- your a bull

Julius- yea, is something wrong with that

Jhon- no not at all , I've just never met a bull before

Raymond- and this is Tristan

Jhon- and your a deer

Tristan- yea , let me guess you've never met a deer before

Raymond- you said you were in a boat accident

Jhon- I was on vacation , it was a cruise ship, it hit something and went down

Tristan- there aren't any oceans or rivers or lakes for miles from here so how did you end up ..... on our table

Jhon- I washed up on some island and I tried looking for other survivors, i found this weird bush that sounded like people talking and when i searched it I fell and I opened my eyes to find myself here

Julius- that's crazy , you don't really expect us to believe that do you

Jhon- its the truth

Raymond- the truth , like how you said where you come from animals cant talk

Jhon- yes

Everyone seemed to be evaluating whether Jhon was crazy or lying. Raymond's shrug of his shoulders must have meant they decided to not car.

Raymond- well sorry your cruise ended so poorly

Tristan- so are you a naturalist, I don't know many humans that are into the nudity thing

Jhon-there are other humans here

Julius- your really going with this whole story, next thing your gonna try to have us believe is that you don't know what cell phone is or TV or the enter net

Jhon had an idea that he should have thought of sooner.

Jhon- I use one of your cell phones please

Raymond- sure

Raymond handed Jhon his phone. As Jhon took the phone he felt Raymond's hands that were actually paws. He took note of how the lion had thumbs. It was so strange how fuzzy the lions hand was and yet how human like it was allowing him to ,as Jhon could only assume, text or write or pick things up.

Jhon called his mother but got no answer,instead he got a robotic voice that told him the number he was calling was not in use. He then gave Raymond back his phone.

Tristan- who were you calling

Jhon- my mom

Tristan- she didn't pic up

Jhon- it said her number wasn't in use

Julius- look as much as I enjoy meeting new people who fall from the sky on my favorite table, I gotta get back to work you guys, some of us have jobs

Julius stood up from the table and it was then that Jhon realize the bull was naked. His cock swung freely between his legs and Jhon couldn't help watch as he walked away.

Tristan- its rude to stair like that

Jhon- I thought you said it was rare for people to be into nudity and stuff

Tristan- its rare for humans to be

Jhon- oh

Tristan- you really seem to believe your from somewhere where all of this isn't normal

Jhon- because I'm not

Raymond- well its a bit hard for us to believe you but your here now

Jhon- yea I guess I am

Raymond and Tristan stood up from the table and started to walk away. Tristan was actually wearing pants and Raymond was too. Jhon quickly got up and followed the two.

Jhon-wait where are you going

Raymond- we're going home

Jhon- can I come with you

Tristan- sorry but we don't exactly know you

Jhon- please, I don't know where I am , I don't know anyone and ... and I'm naked , which I get is OK here but I'd prefer not to be

Raymond- it cant hurt to ...

Tristan- Ray we hardly know this man

Jhon- please, I promise I don't mean any harm of any kind , i just don't want to be left alone

They arrived at Raymond's car and as Ray and Tristan got in they made their decision. Tristan rolled down the window.

Tristan- you can come with us but you have to shower when we get there.

Jhon- off course, anything

Raymond unlocked the doors to the back seat and Jhon got in.


	2. Standing Naked

The ride to Raymond and Tristan's place of residence was a short one but it gave Jhon time to watch the world outside those car doors zoom by. It was easy to get over being naked in a place filed with more animals than humans, even if they could walk and talk. It was almost a freeing sensation that came over Jhon as he realized he was dreaming. He was in another world with no foreseeable way back home l. But what was home , what did his old life have to offer , his first vacation in years and it ends up in a ship wreck, surely that was a sign if any. He had no girlfriend no boyfriend no kids and most of his family didn't care enough about him to call more than on holidays months apart. Each moment of that car ride that went by Jhon gained more thoughts and reasons why his situation might actually be one to be savored. But if you were in an unusual place with no way home wouldn't you try to make yourself feel better by thinking of the good rather than the bad?

The car stopped , they finally arrived. Raymond, the lion and Tristan, The dear, escorted Jhon inside their house.

Jhon- this is a very nice place

Raymond- glad someone thinks so

Tristan- we could do better

Raymond- Tristan has been trying to have us move for a month now, after we've put years of work into this house

Tristan- years of work that has only prolonged what should have been a quick pit stop house before our dream home

Raymond - lets not have this conversation with a complete stranger in the house please

Tristan- alright

Tristan left Raymond an Jhon in the living as he went into some unknown part of the house. Ray lead Jhon upstairs to a gust bedroom connected to a bathroom.

Ray- alright go ahead and shower

Jhon- oh you were serious about the shower thing

Ray- yes I was serious, you smell like you haven't bathed in days , when your done you can come downstairs and Ill drive you somewhere

Jhon- but I have nowhere to go

Ray- your still trying to keep up this act, you don't honestly expect me or anyone else to believe you fell from the sky from another world where on humans can walk and talk

Jhon- but its the truth

Ray- I'll level with you , even if it is the truth your here now , so its probably best to come up with a better story

Raymond left Jhon to his shower.

With no way home Jhon needed a plan. He couldn't come up with anything elaborate but he knew he needed a place to stay. Tristan and Raymond seemed like alright people and they had a nice place. Who better to ask for help than people already helping you he thought to himself, but he knew it wouldn't be easy.

After his shower was done Jhon felt strange not having any clothes to put on. That sensation of air drying as he walked through the house was enjoyable if nothing else. As Jhon entered the kitchen Raymond was waiting to take Jhon away.

Raymond- you ready to go

Jhon- I was hoping maybe I could stay

Ray- that's not going to happen , you don't seem like a bad guy but we don't know you, and have this crazy idea that you cone from another world

Jhon- there has to be something I can do to stay , I have nowhere else to go and I don't Know anyone

Ray- the only one staying in this house other than me and Tristan is the pet fish

Jhon had an idea , a crazy idea that could get him thrown out .

Jhon- you have pets here

Ray- look your starting to overstay your welcome, if you don't leave now Ill call the police

Jhon- what if I were your pet

Raymond's face lit up like a bulb.

Ray- now I know your crazy

Jhon- I'm serious, I'd be a good boy , I could cook and clean and work while I stay here

Ray- a pet doesn't cook and clean , a pet sits and obeys

Jhon- I can do that

Ray- are we both clear on what kind of pet were talking about

Jhon- I...I think so

Raymond did a hand gesture running one finger through two others that were joined together to make a ring.

Ray- your serious

Jhon- yes, I don't have anywhere else to go

Ray- I've never had a pet

Tristan- and your not about to

Tristan walked in the room and sat next to Raymond at the table.

Tristan- Jhon, you can stay with us for a while if you need to , but you don't have to be anyone's pet

Ray- babe he was just about to be my... I mean our pet , that's like cray , that only ever happens on TV , in porn

Tristan- we don't need a pet

Ray- but it be nice to have one , and he's human

Tristan- Raymond we are not going to do that to this man, we are good people, we don't do those sort of things

Ray- we can be good people who do those things , we don't have to be the kind of masters that beat our pet bloody

Tristan- no

Ray- but

Tristan- I said no

Ray- fine

Tristan- now the both of you get out of my kitchen unless you don't want dinner tonight

Raymond got up from the table and all but stormed out. I started to follow behind him but was stopped by Tristan before I could.

Tristan- 2 days three at the most and then you are out , no more than that

Jhon- thank you

Tristan- your welcome, and next time you shower use a towel after air drying may feel good but wet floors do not


	3. Beautiful Morning

It was Jhon's first night in a new world. He was lucky enough to find refuge in the home of two rather nice people but would he make it through the night. Jhon said the words that could not be taken back. He agreed to be a pet , in truth he wasn't completely sure of the ramifications of his inquiry but it mattered not. Even Tristan's demand for the words to be struck down from the record of events would not be enough to get Raymond to move on.

Raymond and Tristan have been married for 6 years. They met in college, dated , then became an item as they both became rather wealthy by selling their joint invention of a ground breaking app. They were like any other couple, they had problems but nothing that would lead either to adultery.

A pet is more than a sex slave , its a toy a play thing to be used without restraint. Pets are favored by more predominantly aggressive and predatory species because pets have to take as much punishment as is given. So to Raymond, a lion, Jhon offered to be his perfect stress reliever.

Jhon was in the guest bedroom laying comfortably in bed close to the edge of sleep. He began to drift off and as he did he was unaware of his door being slowly opened from the outside. With every blink Jhon took it seemed the door was wider until finally there was a figure standing in the doorway. It was enough to startle Jhon back to a more awakened state. He flipped on the light and the figure seemed to have disappeared, vanished as quickly as the room went from dark to light.

Now of course we know it was Raymond but Jhon....Jhon is of average intelligence. But even a man of average intelligence would know it was Raymond. Because he was tired he dismissed the strange figure in the dark as a hallucination.

The next morning was one of gravity. Much like the day after Christmas when a child wakes up to find the toys he received the day before were not a grand dream but were reality, Jhon awoke to realize the world he went to sleep in was the same that he awoke to. He made his way down stairs and in the kitchen were Tristan and Raymond having breakfast.

Tristan- there he is

Raymond- we were beginning to think you would never wake up

Tristan- have a seat Ill make your plate

Jhon- thank you

Jhon took a seat across the table from Raymond who's back was to Tristan as he made a plate for Jhon.

Raymond- so whats the game plan for today

Jhon- what do you mean

Tristan- well as we discussed you are to be out after tomorrow night

Raymond- and you've made it clear that you don't have anywhere to go or stay , so what are you going to do today

Jhon- I guess I haven't really thought about it

Raymond- you know you could stay here longer if your still up for the thing we were talking about

Jhon- what thing

Raymond leaned in and whispered to Jhon across the table.

Raymond- The pet thing

Tristan set Jhon's plate on the table as If he appeared from nowhere.

Tristan- I told you we aren't those kind of people

Raymond- I wouldn't hurt him.... much , just enough to take the edge off a stressful day

Tristan- a stressful day? you don't work , you stay at home watching game shows all day , and I handle shopping cooking and cleaning, what is stressing you out

Jhon- maybe I should just pick something up on my way to where ever it is I'm going

Jhon got up the table slowly back stepping his way out of the house as Tristan and Raymond continued there debate. Even once he was outside Tristan and Raymond were more than audible enough to hear from the street. As Jhon walked down the street he found himself embarrassed to walk so nude around a neighborhood with kids playing in front yards. No one so much as looked in his direction or cared about his presence until he felt the need to cover his crotch with his hands. The children watched as he moved along so awkwardly holding his genitals .

Jhon thought to himself as he finally made it out of the neighborhood. He needed to find another place to stay , and the only reasonable way to get another place to stay would be to find a job so that he might afford his own. At first the idea of getting a job seemed simple, Jhon had years of work experience. But in this world there was no record of his work experience, no one who knew Jhon for longer than a day , he didn't even own a bank account. The longer he thought about his situation the more he realized how doomed he was. He had no social security number, that is if those even existed in that world. No insurance, no health car, the longer he walked the more it dawned on him that he didn't have his car. He had more than a fresh start he had a blank slate.

What job could he possibly obtain without anything to his name, even his name was unregistered to him. The proposition to be Raymond's pet seemed more reasonable as the day went on.

Jhon found himself in the city wandering the streets. If nothing else he found joy in the way that this new world felt warmer than the last. It might have been a side effect of most of the population having fur and the city making people walk in such close proximity. There didn't seem to be homeless people, though how do you tell who is homeless when most are comfortable walking around nude. One draw back was how the era seemed to be a few decades behind from his own world. It felt like the 60's as far as clothing style and cars went despite how progressive everyone seemed to be. Technology was up to date by style had simply taken a halt.

The world was stuck in an old era. An old era where music clothing cars , so much had yet to progress. Jhon being a man of average intelligence might have had his first ground breaking idea that day. In a world stuck in the past , a man from the future could make a killing.

Of course Jhon didn't have the skill sets to do everything that he knew could be done but there was much he could do. He knew the lyrics to songs written by artist that didn't exist in that world. He knew how fix cars that had yet to be even thought of. TV shows , movies, food , there was much that Jhon had in his head that could make him money on paper. But lacking the skill to create all of the things he had the ideas for meant he needed to find those who he could work through.

He couldn't sing but he had lyrics, so all he need was the right singer. He couldn't build but he knew parts and where they needed to go , so all he needed was an engineer. And there were things that he could do , such as write the script for the top movies in his world and sell them in the new one as his own. He couldn't cook but he could cook well enough to recreate a few famous food creations from his world and pass them off as his own.

A world was open to him to take by storm , now the only question was who would he enlist to help him.


	4. Finding Works

Jhon was filled with a universe of ideas, but after years of sitting behind a computer screen in a small cubicle with little to know sun light gravity soon pulled his head back to the ground. How could he hope to do anything, sure he had the knowledge but he lacked the know how and skill to go through with such schemes . Its easy to say all you need are people who can do what you need but the act of finding them is a different monster. All the million dollar ideas in the world meant nothing if you didn't know how to find the people to make ideas reality.

It was later that evening Jhon was on his way back to Raymond and Tristan's home in the suburbs. Nudity for all the freedom it gives the body lacks one foundation that makes it perfect. Shoes, without them having to walk city streets and doubling back to make it from point "A" to point "B" and back to point "A: becomes painstaking hard and tiresome. Jhon didn't have the nice paw pads that most of the population was born with after all.

He had to take a seat , a break to rest his feet. He wasn't far from the suburbs but he was still within the city limits. He sat on the side of a road . It was plush with thick grass and there was a gathering of young furs smoking laid out just a few feet away. As Jhon rested he allowed his eyes to skim the city. From so far on the ground looking way up above the buildings seemed so tall that they might topple over. The sun was beginning to go down so the many lights of the extravagant buildings were like fire works frozen in time.

This world no matter how alone or without fortune Jhon might have been always seemed to be mellow. No amount of stress or worry could break the ceiling that was the joy positive and optimistic out look of this new world. He knew he had real problems to face and no easy solutions were presenting themselves but he held a smile through it because he felt he would be alright.

As he watched the city lights come on and the sun fade out from the sky on the side of that grass covered side of the road Jhon noticed a billboard. The ads changed every few minutes. There was an ad for Fox News , a news station where the reporters were all foxes. An ad for an upcoming Cowboys game , ironic because the mascot was a native American bull.

Then came the ad that was most unexpected. The image changed from a native American bull throwing a football at a pilgrim to a picture of Raymond and Tristan standing in white room. It was an ad for the relaunch of an app "Creative Studios". It seemed to be an app for people with ideas to find funding. For their projects. Of course Jhon asked the question "how are Raymond and Tristan involved".

He got back to his feet as he noticed the teens had moved beyond smoking and were starting to explore more physical means of getting high. Jhon made it to his destination an hour later. Perhaps it would have been a shorter walk if Jhon remembered weather Raymond and Tristan stayed on Cardinal street or Raven street. He remembered it was Cardinal street after he had to double back . To his argument the houses on both streets looked very similar from the outside.

The door was open when he arrived allowing him to walk in the front door as if he was usually resident. As he entered the home Raymond and Tristan were in the living room snuggled up on the couch watching a movie. Jhon was happy to see that TV had color , but disappointed that they were still so big and bulky.

Jhon- you guys should really lock your doors

Tristan- we knew you were coming back

Jhon- but what if it wasn't me who walked in

Tristan- in this neighborhood, I doubt it , besides we love our neighbors and they know they are always welcome

Raymond- and I'm a lion so there is that

Raymond flashed his claws in a nonchalant way.

Tristan- oh I love it when you pretend to be the big bad predator

Raymond- I'm a lion , its not pretend

Tristan- sure it isn't honey

Jhon made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water before returning to the living to sit on the floor.

Tristan- so how was your day , did you do anything productive

Jhon- I had a few ideas of how I could maybe make some money so I could pay to have somewhere to go

Raymond- a job is always a good source of money, where are you thinking of working

Jhon- nowhere

Tristan- come again

Jhon- I'm sorry I meant I'm not planning to work for someone else I'm going to work for myself

Tristan- doing what exactly

Raymond- I can think of one job that wouldn't require you to even move out

Tristan- don't start that again Ray

Raymond- it was his idea not mine , am I so wrong for trying to give him a place to stay

Tristan sighed and face palmed himself before moving on.

Tristan- as I was saying, what are you planning to do Jhon

Jhon- Well I have a few ideas but I don't know how to go about making them real, that reminds me I saw an ad on a billboard today for some app that had you guys in it

Raymond- Sarah finally got it back up and running

Tristan- how long has it been now , 2 , 3 years

Jhon- what are you guys talking about

The ad you saw , was it for Creative Studios

Jhon- yea that's the one

Raymond- after college me and Tristan came up with an Idea for an app

Tristan- some people have ideas

Raymond- and some people have skills

Tristan- what if there was a way to get the idea person and the skill person in contact with one another

Raymond- that way anyone could make their idea

Tristan- their idea

Raymond/Tristan- a reality

Jhon- do you guys practice that speech

Tristan- we had to for our first commercial

Jhon- well it sounds like your app is exactly what I need

Raymond- probably not , when we first launched the app did exactly what we planned it for , but over the years it slowly stopped match idea people with skill people

Tristan- and started matching idea people with money people offering money to help fund ideas but none of the skills needed to make them real

Raymond- eventually our app turned from a way to help people meet and get things done into another funding app where people looked for money

Tristan- some people didn't have ideas at all they would offer services for money

Raymond- and when we say services we don't mean building or programming, were talking about sex and drugs

Jhon- that's terrible

Raymond- it was , so in the end we sold the rights to the company to the highest bidder

Jhon- but you said they're relaunching, does that mean maybe I could have a chance of using it the way you originally planned

Tristan- no clue

Raymond- we haven't concerned ourselves with the company in years, the most contact we have is through our old college friend Sarah who was lucky enough to land an executive job

Jhon- I could really use Creative Studios , your creative studios

Raymond- its not ours anymore and it hasn't been for a while now

Jhon- there must be some way for you guys to help me, I mean don't you want me out of your guest room

Tristan- you could always download the app , I'm sure there isn't much we could do that you cant do for yourself

Jhon- well that's why I need your help , I don't have a phone

Tristan- that's fine , there is a website you can use , you just need a license or proof of your legally being of age to do business

Jhon- I don't have a license

Tristan- birth certificate

Jhon- don't have one

Tristan- social security number, debit card , TraceBook account

Jhon- don't have one , don't have one , and I don't know what that is

Raymond- its how people stalk and keep track of people they know, don't know, wanna know, or are planning to meet, everyone has a TraceBook

Jhon- everyone but me, because I'm not from this world

Raymond- for the love of god your still on this "I'm from another world" stuff

Jhon- yes because its true


	5. Earth List ( Bonus Chapter)

Earth 1 

Home to humans that became the predominantly flourishing species of the planet. Technology and lifestyle is in the twenty first century. Other animals do exist that which are intelligent and smart but none have made themselves known to the world as equal to the human race . The planet is split up into multiple different nations countries and states.

 

Earth 2 

Home to many flourishing and diverse humanoid species that became the leading races of the planet. While most species are intelligent cows pigs fish and birds are not as evolved. Technology is consistent with the twenty-first century while lifestyle is decades behind . Music movies food clothing style and things of that general nature are behind. The planet is split up into multiple different nations countries and states. Very progressive and forward thinking. inter species relationships are promoted. With a world population small enough to fit in one country two at the most , the population is entering a baby boom.

 

Earth 3 

Home to a species of intelligent humanoid cat, dog, and bird people. Where primates do exist humans do not in this world. Technology is highly advanced and lifestyle is high class with a style that complements its futuristic day and age. The planet is split into five main countries two of which are at war, one is a utopia, another is a dictatorship, and the last is what is know as the waste land. While women do have equal rights through culture they tend to stay at home while the men work. Sex is condoned between a male and another male but marriage is not. Inter species relationships are allowed but frowned on thus they are few. Population is a constant world problem with it being so high, most countries neuter a selection of males at birth each year to keep population from growing.

 

Earth 4 

Ruled by humans and furs alike this world is split down the middle. With furs being an after effect of human's nuclear war , lab experiments, and other world factors humans stand on one of two sides. One side believes that furs are equals and because we created them we owe them a seat in our society. The other side believes that furs , no matter how intelligent, are animals and should be left in the wild or put down . Over the years furs have gained to much power to be cast out but the division still remains. This world is split into two hemispheres, one side that allows furs and another that does not. Both hemispheres are ruled by their own separate monarchs. Technology and life style are just a few years beyond the twenty-first century.


	6. Flip

After an hour of back and forth Tristan Raymond and Jhon were at a wall in terms of moving beyond the question of Jhon's origin.

Raymond- if you keep up this lie you can leave now , forget about staying until tomorrow night

Tristan- I'm with Ray , I believe your troubled and that's why I agreed to let you stay with us but this idea of you coming from another world is just too much , its impossible

Jhon- but its the truth

Raymond- then prove it

Jhon- how

Tristan- you cant because you know its not true

Jhon- I cant because I don't know how , I could tell you guys a bunch of things about the world I come from but it wouldn't be anything someone couldn't have just made up

Raymond- unless you can prove your not a crazy person or a liar right now I want you out

At this point Jhon was standing on one side of the living room while Tristan and Ray stood on the other with the coffee table acting as a divider. Jhon thought hard about how to prove his story and the answer was far from clear but he had an idea.

Jhon- how did we meet

Raymond- you fell on our table outside of the Caffè

Jhon- right I fell on your table but from where

Raymond- you ... from a .....

Jhon- there wasn't a window anywhere for me to have jumped out of and wouldn't you have seen me if I ran up to your table to jump on it

Tristan- we weren't paying attention we don't know where you came from

Raymond- how does this prove anything

Jhon- I fell from the sky

Raymond- so now your backing up crazy with more crazy

Jhon- fine what about... what about my body

Tristan- what

Jhon - you said there are other humans, there must be something about me that's different from them

Raymond- alright I think that's enough, time for you to leave

Jhon- just check, please at the very least it gives you a chance to touch me and I know you want that

Raymond had to look over to Tristan to make sure he wasn't in trouble.

Tristan- don't

Raymond- he has a point, if he is telling the truth then maybe something is different

Tristan- Ray this is crazy , you are not about to do this

Raymond- what if its true , could you live with yourself if we kicked out a poor helpless stray

There was a pause as Tristan's red hot glare at Raymond cooled down.

Tristan- fine, but make it quick

Ray almost jumped for joy before crossing the floor to Jhon's side of the living room. Jhon gulped as the lion started to feel his body sparing no inch of coverage. His paws explored Jhon's body from the head down making him submit like a dog being inspected for flees. He felt Jhon's chest and his belly. He smelled under his arms and looked at his hands. He forced his mouth open so that he could look down his throat. All the while Tristan was becoming more tired of the inspection as Raymond went further down Jhon's body.

Raymond- I don't see anything , I don't even know what I'm supposed to be looking for

Just as Ray was preparing to step back his paw ran across Jhon's cock. 

Raymond's eyes went big as they eyed it .

Raymond - your dick why is it ...

Jhon- why is it what

Raymond- it looks

Jhon- what , what is it

Raymond- someone cut you

Jhon- you mean circumcised, is that not a thing here

Raymond-no that's not a thing here, why on earth would you cut yourself

Jhon- I didn't do it , a doctor did when I was born

Raymond- a doctor mutilated your manhood

Jhon- its not as bad as it..

Raymond - alright I believe you , no one in the right mind would ever do something so sick to another man especially not to a baby

Jhon thought to himself "thank god my dad was Jewish" and also "it was that easy?"

After the rather easy change from disbelief to belief Raymond and Tristan seemed to flip.

Tristan- another world, how is that possible

Jhon- I don't know

Raymond- whats it like

Jhon- not that different from this world, only animals don't talk , nudity is kinda frowned on in neighborhoods like this .... and everywhere else, and the style of everything is a few years in the future from now

Raymond- but if animals cant speak how do they live together

Jhon- they don't ... they do but not in houses or homes the way you guys do , they live in the wild

Tristan- like pigs

Jhon- not exactly

Tristan- we have to call someone

Raymond- who would we call for something like this

Tristan- someone from NASA

Raymond- why , so they can take Jhon away and lock him up in area 52

Jhon- don't you mean area 51

Raymond - everyone one knows area 51 is a cover up for area 52

Jhon- oh

Tristan- I cant believe we've had an alien under our roof

Raymond- now can we keep him as a pet

Tristan- no , if anything now we should be focused on getting him back to where he came from

Jhon- I tried that already

Tristan- how

Jhon- I went back to the Caffè and tried to find where I came from but after a few minutes of looking crazy I gave up

Tristan- there must be a way to get you back home

Jhon- that's the thing , I don't think I want to go back

Raymond- because you want to be our pet

Tristan- Raymond

Raymond- sorry, sorry

Jhon- no its just that back home , in that other world I wasn't living much of a life , I was floating along waiting for something to happen and then something happened

Tristan- what happened

Jhon- the first vacation I took in years landed me on a tropical island in the middle of an ocean I don't even know the name of, and just as I was about to give up looking for a way home and let myself die I fell through a bush and landed on a table

Raymond- that sounds more crazy every time you say it

Tristan-Jhon what are you getting at

Jhon- maybe I was meant to be here , to start over and have an adventure, live a new life , or just do something all I know is I don't want to go back

Tristan- that is so inspiring

Raymond- yea but your not from here how are you planing on making a new life somewhere that doesn't even know you exist

Jhon- that's why I need you guys , I have a idea , a bunch of ideas that could make a lot of money and more than that they could make this world something brand new

Tristan- what could we do

Jhon- you could be the ambassadors to my ideas , I don't have a social security number or birth certificate so no one is going to do business with me but if I give you guys the ideas I could work through you

Raymond- so you want us to work for you

Jhon- I know the lyrics to songs that made people billions of dollars in my world , if you help me get them on the radio we could be rolling in money , and that's just music, I know movies, cars, and probably a hundred other things I haven't even thought about yet

Tristan- that sounds like an incredible idea but ....

Raymond- look Jhon we believe your from another world, but your still basically a stranger to us no mater how you look at it

Tristan- and as good and easy as you make it sound , business is never that simply

Jhon- its thinking like that thats kept me in a cubicle instead of following my dreams

Tristan - Jhon

Jhon- please, I think , I believe that with everything I can bring to this world from mine we can do amazing things, you just have to trust me, and I haven't lied yet have I?

Raymond- no .... but you have made life 10 times more crazy than it was yesterday


	7. Don Vs Jhon

Weeks in the new world that Jhon had discovered were merely days in his home world. Had he stayed on the island for a day longer perhaps he might have found the second survivor of the ship wreck. His name was Don. If not for Don offering Jhon a ticket onto the crews ship he would have never taken his vacation. But if not for Don being on the ship perhaps it would not have wrecked. 

Unlike Jhon , Don was a smart man a successful person by most standards , and loved by many. He worked as a motivational speaker, and at times it seemed he ate his own advice. He had a wife, that he didn't care for , but was a trophy none the less. He had three kids, none of which he could remember the birthdays off. And he spent more time out in the world than home with is family, but he had the perfect golden exterior of a life most wanted to live. In fact Jhon's worked for Don as an assistant most of his life . He tried so hard to reach the same accomplishments that the world seemed to lay at Don's feet.

With a body built like a marathon runner Dons days on the island were less of a death trap than Jhon's were. When his clothes were ruined rather than walk around naked he used vines and leaves to make new clothes. When he got hungry he hunted for food. He didn't sleep in the rain , he built a shelter out of trees he pulled from the ground with his bare hands. But in the end after days surviving in the wild on his own Don found himself faced with the same unlikely magic of the portal in the woods. When he fell into the new world it was almost a year since Jhon's arrival. When Don met his first talking fur rather than have a conversation like Jhon , he punched every one who was not human as he ran away; including women, children, and an old fox in a wheelchair. Wearing the best jungle outfit ever and sporting a cave man beard wild enough to nest birds meant that if the authorities caught him he would surly be seen as a homeless lunatic. 

But Jhon's influence soon became apparent. As Don looked up at the billboards atop buildings Jhon's face scrolled by. In just a year Jhon had changed the world , from music, to art, and even food , Jhon made a mark. In his short time in that world Jhon even convinced cities to implement clothing minimums which meant there were less places where one might find themselves faced with naked and or nude women, children, and old people. Let's be honest naked people stops being fun after you see you see an unclothed grandmother walking down the street or your first awkward walk past a school yard without pants, but Jon left the rules less strict for furs. Yes, Jhon had done a great deal of work. And When Don saw Jhon's name everywhere he looked it gave him one thought "not Jhon the lost cause". He couldn't believe that someone so spineless could ever do anything. Despite the wonder of being transported to a world of talking animals Jhon's success was the point of most disbelief. 

You see Jhon and Don knew each other well because they were step brother. In life Don was always number one and Jhon was rarely good enough to come in second. Perhaps it was for the best that Don's life was better, his ego could never handle anything less, so to find that his step brother was doing better than him , even it it wasn't a contest, made him quite displeased. Call it jealousy envy or greed no matter what it was Don wasn't about to be in second place.


End file.
